User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Vol. 2 Episode 2 - Hey look, guys! Plot!
Oh, I kid. I kid.Welcome once again to yet another one of my episode reviews. Now with 60% less ranting! Maybe. No promises. "...I hope they don't have to." Now, is it just me or does Ozpin come off as a bit vulnerable here? Particularly with this scene and the one flashback(?) interrogating Blake. He obviousle wants something to be said and he wants to help but can't because reasons. Then there's the case with General Dude who's name I've already ''forgotten. His paranoia becomes pretty apparent and I'm not talking about the half army he brought with him. No, I mean the weird canteen, purifier, whatever-the-fuck device he just dunks into the coffee. What is this thing? what does it do? Why does this guy feel the need tu put it in his coff- -I'm never getting these questions answered, am I? '''What in the hell are these girls playing?' AND WHY DO I WANT IN SO BADLY? Seriously, from what I can glean, we're basically looking at a quite horrific combination of Yu-Gi-Oh, MTG and... Risk? Whatever; I can dig it. And hoo boy! How about that WhiteRose teasing, am I right? Monty, you evil, evil man... Blake's... Dilemma *Grumble* ''I didn't want to talk about this originally, mostly because... I dunno, I guess I just convinced myself that I was imagining things. But now the situation has officially changed and I think that now's the time to adress it. Long story short; I'm not really on board with the... direction (let's say) that Blake's character is taking. When this series began, Blake was, without a doubt in my mind, my favorite character or at least favorite among the main 4. The way she was being portrayed was basically everything I loved in a single female character (mostly). What we had was a strong willed young lady with an aura of sharpness (particularly in the eyes) and level headedness. A woman of few words, on a basic level. She didn't raise her voice. She didn't get into fights. Truly cool, calm and collected. ...Then episode 16 happened (Vol.1, obviously), and I didn't notice this right away - which is why I didn't bring it up in my review of that episode - but this is where Blake's character started to shift. I know some of you could probably explain this any number of ways and just label this as good ol' Protagonist being an idiot once again, but this is something that I feel needs to be adressed because ''now we have a version of Blake that is more emotional, more expressive in those emotions, especially on the topic of Faunus and the White Fang. Now we have somebody who's willing to grab a dude at gunpoint and basically preach at a bunch of WF members in the vain hope that they'll give 2 shits about what she has to say. At the end of the day, though, she's Monty's character. He can do whatever the fuck he wants with her, fine. Whatever. But it just discourages me to no end, seeing my favorite character make an essential 180 and no one says anything. ...On a lighter note, THE BAD GUYS HAVE INFILTRATED THE PREMISIES ...Wait. That's not a lighter note, that's a horrible note! Dammit! How do these guys operate so fast? also I just noticed how ambiguously young Cinder looks. Actually, have any of these characters' ages been established yet? We know the Beacon kids minus Ruby are all 17 but that's about it, isn't it? Huh... Anyway, itlooks like Cinder's "phase 2" involves some inside work. Probably some sabotage. very. destructive. sabotage. Final Thoughts Overall, one word I'd use for this episode is "neat." Way less hectic than the last one. That's for damn sure. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts